hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Pablo Belisario Ochoa
Pablo Belisario Ochoa, or simply Pablo Ochoa, is a character in Hitman: Codename 47. He is a target in the mission Say Hello To My Little Friend and one of Agent 47's five fathers (gene donor). Background Early life Colombian drug lord born in Cali, Colombia in 1930. By the age of 18, in 1948, his criminal activities were already extensive, with multiple convictions and the manslaughter of a rival who was going after his girlfriend. He escaped sentence for the latter by exploiting his criminal connections, which resulted in the murder of the judge who was to preside at his trial. He escaped to France and joined the French Foreign Legion, where he met Hong, Fuchs, Jegorov and Ort-Meyer and became a partner in cloning experiments by Ort-Meyer (in exchange for funding, he was granted spare organs that gave him a younger, healthier condition and a partial resistance to bullets). Later life Ochoa returned to Colombia in 1955 where he built his criminal empire, centered almost entirely around trafficking cocaine. However, as a result of several bloody fights with other Colombian cartels, Ochoa was forced to retreat to his stronghold in the rainforest, his only safe haven, where he is protected 24/7 by heavily armed guards. However, he is still severely paranoid about being assassinated. ''Hitman: Codename 47'' In 1999 (during the mission Say Hello To My Little Friend), Agent 47 was anonymously hired by Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer to eliminate Ochoa after he stopped funding Ort-Meyer's project. Additionally, Ort-Meyer send Ochoa a letter foretelling 47's coming, confirming his paranoia. After enlisting the help of the U'wa tribe, 47 discovers Ochoa's para-military compound and managed to evade detection and confronts Ochoa. But, having known his coming, Ochoa has prepared a machine gun to counterattack the hitman. However, even with his machine gun and resistance against bullets, 47 managed to kill him and destroys his drug lab at the base, thus ending the drug lord's business. Appearance He is 6 feet tall, weighs 195 lbs. Personality Due to his difficult childhood, Ochoa has a very dark personality. He was very ruthless and bad tempered. He also disregard his friend, Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, even calling "old man". His ruthlessness can be seen in the footage photo, in which he kicked his employee for dropping a drug crate. Gallery Pablo Belisario Ochoa.jpg|Pablo Ochoa. HC47_-_Pablo_Ochoa_-_Footage_-_Face_Photo.png|Pablo Ochoa's face in footage photo in Hitman: Codename 47 HC47_-_Pablo_Ochoa_-_Footage_-_Kicking.png|Pablo Ochoa kicking one of his employee in footage photo in Hitman: Codename 47 HC47_-_Pablo_Ochoa_-_Target_Photo.png|Pablo Ochoa's target photo in Hitman: Codename 47 Pablo1.jpg|Pablo attacking 47. Trivia *He died at the age of 65. *He is heavily based on the character Tony Montana from the movie Scarface. He wields an M60 and wears a similar designer suit if confronted in person, and the mission he is killed in, Say Hello To My Little Friend, is named after Montana's iconic catch phrase. *Also similar to Montana, he has an inexplicable immunity to weaker bullets (possibly kept from fatigue by his excessive cocaine use) and taunts 47 even as he is shot at. What's ironic, however, is that Montana is Cuban and is shown in the movie to be racist against Colombians. Category:Hitman: Codename 47 targets Category:Hitman: Codename 47 characters